


Moments in Time

by Ace_of_Stars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Acknowledging Anakin's background as a slave because that's always cool, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I need a hug, Lots of Angst, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, maybe too much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Stars/pseuds/Ace_of_Stars
Summary: A collection of short oneshots I wrote, all for Star Wars. Most of them are sad, (although there is one crack one coming) and there's a brief description of each in chapter one.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Summaries

_**Chapter 2:** Be careful what you wish for _

Luke & Vader. Return of the Jedi but worse.

_**Chapter 3:** Names_

A short piece on Vader and slavery 

_**Chapter 4:** Lost Hope_

Luke, Obi-Wan & Vader. A New Hope but make it worse (Anakin why???) 

**_Chapter 5:_ **

Crack, for once. Holonet shennanigans. Luke & Vader & Obi-Wan (Post date: whenever I feel like it I guess)


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke & Vader. Return of the Jedi but make it worse.

Luke faced his father, hands bound, lightsaber taken, at every disadvantage possible, yet still completely sure in his convictions. 

“I will not be a slave to the emperor.”

Luke was born free, but he had lived among the horrors of slavery on Tatooine for almost his entire life. He knew without a doubt that it was a fate worse than death. His father would know that too. (He knew it much better than Luke would ever realise.)

“There is still good in you. You won't let that happen to me.”

“No. I won't.”

And something happened that Luke had never anticipated. He felt the end Vader’s lightsaber hilt rest against his back, right behind his heart. He was too shocked even to move. 

“I am sorry, my son.” The lightsaber ignited. 

And Luke Skywalker died remembering the words of the desperate slave parents of Tatooine. 

_“I'd rather let my child die, than be a slave like me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.   
> Thanks to Artikka for the saying!!


	3. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short piece on Vader and slavery

“Names are important, Anakin.”

“But why Mom?”

“Because no matter what the Masters do to you, no matter how much they hurt you or what they take away, the one thing they can never take, the one thing that is truly your own is your name, your identity. They can beat you and slander you and even kill you, but they can never take away who you are. When you have lost your friends, your family and even your hope is gone, you will still have yourself, you will still have Anakin Skywalker. And no-one can ever take that away.”

  
“She was wrong,” Darth Vader thought, standing among the ruins of all Anakin Skywalker had once loved, “She was so, very wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wasn't lying when I said this was short. To be honest I don't really like this one, it's quite old. I like the idea but....meh


	4. Lost hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know the way I said I was going to update daily for four days? Yeah I lied. Blame my mental health or something idk. This one is long though, and I'd say it'd make up for the wait, but let's be honest. Ye're all going to hate me for this one.

  
They had almost made it, sprinting towards the _Millennium Falcon_ , Princess Leia in tow. Feet pounding against the hard floors, adrenaline making Luke run faster than he had thought was possible. The door to their escape opened with a hiss. Luke backed up towards the ramp. Ben Kenobi rounded a corner and stepped into the hangar. They were going to make it! Luke was almost lifted off the ground by hope

…..Until he saw what had followed Ben. 

A polished black helmet, devoid of all humanity. A display of lights shone out from his chest. A shining red blade held in one hand. The Empire’s propaganda swore he was human, but the galaxy had its doubts. This seemed more like a nightmare come to life, a monster sent to destroy all in its path, one who’s name entire planets were too terrified to speak. 

_Darth Vader_

Death himself. 

Luke stood in terror as he watched his friend cross blades with that monster. It was only Han Solo shaking his shoulder that snapped him out of his terror enough to act. He didn't bother with the lightsaber, he wasn't trained well enough to use it. He took out his blaster and started shooting. 

Of course his efforts did nothing to Vader. The same way Luke had struggled to accomplish in his few, short hours of training, Darth Vader swept away his shots with an easy swing of his blade. He looked over towards Luke. And slowly, terrifyingly, he started to move towards him, blocking Ben’s blows all the while. 

Luke couldn't move, couldn't think. The only thing he was aware of was his all-encompassing terror. 

And then pain like he had never felt before; a fire erupting in his chest, blocking out all thought, all senses but the excruciating awareness of the bright red lightsaber sticking through him. He didn't even notice he was falling until he collided with the floor. 

It took him a few seconds to process what had happened to him. It was like the entire world had been filled with static and all his capacity for thought had been replaced with pain and fear. An image of Vader swam into his mind, that terrifying helmet so close to Luke's face he would have been able to feel the air coming out of his respirator, his red blade extended towards- into Luke. 

He thought he heard his name shouted across the hangar bay. Was that Ben’s voice, or Han Solo’s? He struggled to concentrate on the world around him. He tried to move his head, only for his mind to again be overwhelmed with excruciating pain. So he just lay there, for how long he didn't know, trying to listen even if all he could see was the white ceiling above him. 

One word. Ben’s voice. 

_“Anakin!”_

Not Luke's name, but his father's. Confusion caused him to miss any reply there might have been.

“What have you done?”

He thought there might have been a hand on his arm. A blurry face above him. Something wet falling on his cheek. 

_“Anakin…._

_He was your son.”_

Luke doesn't hear anything more. He’ll _never_ hear anything more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I did that again. Why am I like this?


End file.
